World Travelers
by hummingbird89
Summary: Lily P., James P., and Sirius B. are taken from the Unknown to do a quest with Remus L. in another World by the beings that run it.(Crossover: Lord of the Rings & Harry Potter)
1. Prologue: The Four Are Needed

Hi, TexanHummingbird here, I'm new to the Fanfic. Writing World and this is my first fanfiction.

Summary: Lily P., James P., and Sirius B. are taken from the Unknown to do a quest with Remus L. in another World by the beings that run it.

(Crossover: Lord of the Rings/ Harry Potter)

"words"-speaking

'words'-though

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable from Harry Potter or any of Tolkien's works is **NOT** mine! So…

Don't own. Don't earn anything. Don't sue.

* * *

Prologue: The Four Are Needed

When the Four are here,

And the danger is 'near'.

Beware the Rat, a double-crossing crony,

Rely on the Four; all are a persistent ally.

* * *

Remus found himself in the strangest of dreams. He was sitting on a dark couch in as poorly lighted room with a black 'box' in front of him. 'That looks like a… Wait, what was that Muggle contraption again? O-yes, a television.'

Except for the fact that he could only see the outlines of two beings on the 'screen': one who appeared to be male, the other female.

"The Four are needed," said a woman voice suddenly, whom's voice reminded him, strangely enough, of the birth of stars.

"I agree, Lady," said the male whose voice was like sound of the wind and great birds. " It is time for a council."

"Past time," agreed the Lady.

After that it went pitch black and he couldn't even see outlines.

A couple of minutes later he saw a vague outline of a group of fourteen men and women. He was also under the impression that at least an hour had pasted.

"It is time to bring forth the Four," said the same male voice of before.

"Are you positive," asked another male with the sound of a smithies and mines in him, " The time is right?"

"It is right," said a quiet masculine voice that sounded like a long, slow journey at its end with finality.

"So we are all in agreement?" asked a woman whose voice sounded of green growing things.

"Yes," said fourteen voices at the same time, creating a deafening roar of the birth of stars, wind and great birds, smithies and mines, growing plants, dreams, yarn and needles, waves and deep sea, quite journey's end, tears, dancing, animals, laughter and strength, youthfulness, and gentle healing.

Abruptly, Remus woke up and thought 'That was the weirdest dream.' Then he fell back to sleep forgetting all of it until a something reminded him a few days later.

* * *

January 30, 2005

So, what do you think so far? Chapter One **will **be longer, and the 'poem' at the beginning will be subject to change.

Don't like. Don't read. Don't Flame.

Texanhummingbird


	2. Marauder's 'Grand Entrance'

Summary: Lily P., James P., and Sirius B. are taken from the Unknown to do a quest with Remus L. in another World by the beings that run it.

(Crossover: Lord of the Rings/ Harry Potter)

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't earn anything. Don't sue.

"words"-speaking  
'words'-though  
"_words_"- elvish

* * *

Chapter 1: Marauder's 'Grand Entrance'

When the Four are here,  
And the danger is 'near'.  
Beware the Rat, a double-crossing crony,  
Rely on the Four; all are a persistent ally.

* * *

Elrond was baffled along with the rest of Imladris. Four people that looked about Estel, no Aragorn's, age; three men and a lady, had just been reveled threw a fog made of light, lay unconscious on the floor of the dinninghall. They were all wearing strange robes with even stranger leggings and shirts underneath. The lady had red hair and her robe was a bright emerald green with a lily engraved on the breast pocket. A man with messy black hair had on a blue robe that was almost black. The other black haired man, who had the look of someone who was captured by Yrch and lived to tell the tale, had on black robes that looked windblown and showed signs of being in a fight. The last man looked malnourished and his sandy blonde hair looked prematurely gray had on patched gray robes. 

Coming to his senses, Elrond said, "Take them to the hospital wing, immediately."

He ate a quick bite of food and then left for the healing ward. After he left, the dinning hall gradually went back to normal.

* * *

Hours latter Lily Potter woke in a room that looked strangely familiar, but was still not recognizable. 

"Awake, I see," said a melodious male voice interrupting her concentration; coming from the door slightly to the left. She turned and saw a young looking young, black haired man, who appeared to have pointed ears, leaning on the wall by the doorway. 'Appearances can be deceiving,' Lily thought. ' He could be under a glamour charm,' she added mentally as an after thought.

He muttered something about "_Ada_ something something" to himself as he left.

After he left Lily looked around and discovered **why** she was in a 'strangely familiar' room. That was because she was in a hospital ward **very** similar to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts: from the clean, sterilized, white bed sheets to the lemon yellow bricks. While taking a second glance she saw 'something' elsethat looked familiar.

'Well he better look familiar,' she thought sarcastically to herself. Then whispered questioningly, "James?"

Standing up cautiously looking around for healers who would surely shoo her back to bed. After being satisfied that none were there she crept over to his bed.

"James," she whispered louder while shaking him gently. "Wake up."

"I don't want to get up," was what she guessed his mumbled reply was.

After smiling and releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding, Lily did some quick thinking and said as loudly as she dared in the most bossiest tone she could manage, "James Potter, you get your lazy self out of bed! You're going to be late for work!"

"What!" he yelled, sitting straight up, looking around wildly. Which caused Lily to start giggling then burst into full laughter.

At her laughter he realized that he wasn't were he thought he was. "Where are we?" he asked after looking around once more, **this time** paying close attention to what he was looking at.

"In Rivendell or Imladris, Last Homely House, the home of Elrond Half-elven," said a voice that Lily remembered as the voice from before coming from the same doorway that he had exited. Turning around and looking at him Lily saw he was the same 'young man' from before and had a slight smile on his face that hadn't been there before which made her think that he saw the standard 'Wake-up James Routine'.

"Who are you?" James asked suspiciously.

"I am Elrohir Elrondiôn," the 'young' looking man said. "Would you mind telling me your names?"

"Lily and James Potter," Lily replied for herself and James because James was still being too suspicious of Elrohir.

"Well, Lady Lily, Master James, will you follow me to the conference room?" 'asked' Elrohir, though it was really a command phrased as a question. Then he left out the door and ambled down the hall.

They both shrugged, looking at each other. Then for the first time they noticed two backpacks that looked like their old school bags. They grabbed the bags then followed him down the hallway.

* * *

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur : Thank-you, you are my first reviewer. I'm happy you like the story so far.

February 6, 2005

Am I making the plot too slow or is it just me? Anyways, I probably will take a while to get to some excitement so if you want it to go faster please tell me. Next chapter will doubtlessly be one of the worst seeing as I'm planning it too be mostly talking, so have patience.

Don't like. Don't read. Don't Flame.

Texanhummingbird


	3. Hello, We Meet At Last, or Is It Again?

Notes from Texanhummingbird:

First of all I'm soooooo sorry for not updating in umm, how many days and months was it again? O well too long.

Also note: I expect this to be the most boring chapter in the whole series because it is now the time for 'formal' introductions. Yawn! Well I tried to add some humor so tell me what you think.

One more thing, incase you have forgotten Mithrandir is the Elvish name for Gandalf.

Summary: Lily P., James P., and Sirius B. are taken from the Unknown to do a quest with Remus L. in another World by the beings that run it.

(Crossover: Lord of the Rings/ Harry Potter)

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't earn anything. Don't sue.

"words"-speaking  
'words'-though  
"_words_"- elvish

* * *

Reviews: 

Faerie Nyx- I'm sure you'll find Remus and Sirius in this chapter

* * *

Chapter 2: Hello, We Meet At Last,  
…Or is it Again?

When the Four are here,  
And the danger is 'near'.  
Beware the Rat, a double-crossing crony,  
Rely on the Four; all are a persistent ally.

* * *

After walking down the hall for around five minutes, they started to hear what sounded like someone shouting. Soon they stopped in front of the door the shouting seemed to be coming from. 

As Elrohir opened the door Lily couldn't help but think the shouting voices sounded somewhat familiar, as soon as the door was opened all the way she saw why.

"Padfoot, Moony," said James incredulously, as he stepped into the room with Lily following him stunned.

They both turned around. Then Moony groaned and Padfoot broke into a grin and walked over to James.

"Prongs," whispered Padfoot happily into James's ear as he hugged him tightly.

Lily smiling at their joy of meeting again looked at James and Padfoot closely then exclaimed. "Sirius Black, what **have** you done to your hair! It looks like a rat has lived in it for five years or more! Go wash it!"

Sirius wincing, at her tone and rolling his eyes at the same time, first muttered so only James could hear, "Yes, 'Mother'." Then said, "That's a nice greeting you give me after seeing me for the first time in, what is it, fifteen years!"

Lily ignoring his comment turned to face Moony, asking courteously, "Remus, how have you been?"

"Just fine, Lily," replied Remus chokingly, because he was laughing at what Sirius had said, the second part not the whispered part.

Meanwhile Elrohir, a man that looked like a twin to him, and another man that looked like his father, and two other men (an old man that looked strikingly similar to Dumbledor, and a younger one that looked about in his twenties with brown hair and gray eyes) were sitting back and letting them reacquainted with themselves. The twins and the younger man were showing amusement; well actually it looked more like they were remembering similar reunions.

Soon Elrohir's father stood up and stared the introductions: "I am Elrond Peredhil, Lord of Imladris. This is the Istari Mithrandir," Mithrandir, the Dumbledor-like man, nods his head in greeting in there general direction. "These two are my sons Elladan and Elrohir," he says continuing with the intros pointing to the twins, then to the final man in the room, "And this is my adopted son Estel."

They all nodded politely to each person as they were introduced. Then Lily smiled and began to give their names pointing to each in turn, "It is nice to meet you. I am Lily Potter, this is my husband James, and his two friends Remus Lupin and Sirius Black."

Eyes narrowing in somewhat suspicion and surprise, one of the twins asked pointing to Sirius, Remus and James, "Didn't they call each other by different names?"

At that James and Sirius smiled mischievously (which made Elrond and Mithrandir automatically think of the twins, Estel, and Legolas when they were plotting a prank of some sort) while Remus smiled and explained, "Yes those are nicknames left over from when we went to school together. I'm Moony, Sirius is Padfoot and James is Prongs."

Deciding not to press them about the unusualness of the nicknames for the moment Mithrandir runs his gaze over each of their faces before asking, "Do any of you have an idea of how you appeared here?"

Something about his gaze reminds Remus of that 'dream' he had a couple nights ago. He says, "A few nights ago I had this strange dream…" He then proceeded to tell them of it.

After he was done it was decided (mainly by Elrond and Mithrandir) that there was nothing that could be done to send them home at the moment but to find out why they had been sent.

Elrond, along with Mithrandir, Lily, and Remus, immediately thought of the Library, but James brought up another point by asking, "How are we suppose to defend ourselves? We don't exactly have, or know how to use for that matter, the weapons that you have." While at the same time he was thinking, 'We aren't even sure our magic will work and we shouldn't experiment 'till we are far from those who might panic.'

That caused the twins to perk up and Estel to look mildly interested. "We could give you three the basics..." Elladan started to offer, but before he could get any further he was interupted.

"Hey, what about me! Am I just some decorative lamp!" Lilyyelled with a glare at the Middle-Eartheans thatplainly promising dismemberment if they answered yes.

At that Elrohir, Estel, and Elladan glanced at eachother before Elrohir started to explain,"Well, umm, Milady, my brother only meant that he didn't think you would be interested.."

But, just like his brother,he was interupted by a snapping, glaringLily,"Yeah, well you thought wrong."

Even though her tone was quieter, it seemed more dangerous than the yelling. So Ellandan, and Elrohir looked pointedlyat Estel.

Estel sighed, thinking 'Why do they turn to me to get them out of trouble? I'm the youngest. It should be the other way around!', then he said diplomatically,"I'm sure we could give you the basics, too."

"Good," she growled then stalked, surprisinglyquiet,out of the room.

The three brothers turned to her other companions and saw that they all had looks of amusement showing through at various degrees. Remus was trying hard to conceal it and for the most part was successful, James was also trying to conceal it but he wasn't even close to hiding it. Sirius on the other hand wasn't even attepting to hide it and as soon as Lily left the room he burstout laughing.

They were about to ask what was so funny, whenan angry, feminine voice was heard shouting back at them, sarcasticly,"What are you waiting for? Chirstmas!" Then it continued, "I thought we were going to train!"

Laughing Sirius, and James and Remus (Both of whomhad decided to give up on holding it in.) followed her out of the room with the four schoolbags.

The brothers started shocked at the strangeness of the group before together they realized that a very impatient Lily was waiting for them, and they litterally ran out of the room.

* * *

Finally, done. This chapter was a pain. It just din't want to write. I got about halfway through and couldn't think about how to continue andI'm still not happy with it ether! 


End file.
